La fille de kronos
by AngelLyslion
Summary: FemPercy inspiré de mon OS 1que j'ai fais sur ce couple. Luke propose à Percy de rejoindre les Titans.
1. os

Avertissement

Cet OS se situe à la fin du voleur de foudre où Luke propose à Percy de rejoindre Kronos. Aussi, Percy est une fille.

Je combat Luke depuis un moment et personne n'arrive à prendre le dessus.

« Percy, rejoins moi. Je suis incapable de te blesser et tu le sais. Je t'ai toujours protégé durant cette quête même si tu ne le sais pas. Et si les Titans venaient à gagner cette guerre tu seras là seule survivante du côté des dieux. Et en parlant d'eux, j'en suis sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas révélé la grande prophétie. Aussi s'ils tenaient autant à nous, leurs enfants, ils nous laisserons pas mourir où ils nous réclamèrent. Ta mère est morte à cause d'eux. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors rejoins-moi et battons les dieux.

\- Laisse moi y réfléchir ? S'il te plaît.

\- Je te laisse une semaine Persephone pas un jour de plus ou de moins. Pour te montrer ma bonne volonté. Je te laisse l'éclaire. Et une dernière chose les choses ne sont pas ce qu'il paraît. Je t'aime Sephie.

J'ai recréé un compte twitter : PercyWattpad

Je pars en vacances pendant toute cette semaine et j'aurais pas forcément internet donc je ne pourrai pas publiée


	2. chapitre 1

La semaine est passée etmaintenant jedois prendre ma décision.Durant toute cettesemaine jeme suis posée la question si je devaisabandonnéles dieux pour être avec lui et découvrir ce qu'ils me cachaient ou si je devais rester dans le brouillard le plus flou et que j'attends jusqu'à ce qu'ils me larévèlequi sera sûrement avant la grande bataille.

Sans levouloir j'arrive devant l'arbre de Talia et je le vois lui, avec ses cheveux blonds cendré et ses yeux bleus. Luke la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur.Plus aucun doute fait surface en moi et une seule réponse me vient en tête.C'est oui.Je vais le rejoindre pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

« AlorsSephiet'a réponse.

-J'accepte de te rejoindre.»

Je prends la main qu'il me tend et juste avant que nous disparitions, je vois que le camp est attaqué par une horde de monstre sûrement contrôler par Luke.

Depuis une semaine, je la surveille en espérant qu'elle choisisse mon côté.Si elle nous rejoint, ma mission sera accomplie avec succès.Son père aura sa fille et moi, j'aurais celle que j'aime.Je metéléporteau camp avec une armée de monstre qui attend mes ordres pour attaquer ce camp pathétique.

Je la vois arriver et je prends la parole.

« AlorsSephiet'a réponse.

-J'accepte de te rejoindre.»

Je lui tends la main, elle la prend un peu hésitant.Juste avant que nous disparitions, je suis heureux, je n'aurai pas besoin de me battre avec elle. J'ordonnetélépathiquementaux monstres d'attaquer le camp.

Ce qu'elle ne sais pas vu que je ne lui ai pasmentionné.Estque grâce à elle son père lordKronospourra se reformer plus vite et il n'aura pas besoin d'un corps juste besoin de quelques gouttes de son sang qu'elle doit donner volontairement. En la connaissant, elle le fera.

Je sais qu'au début avec le reste des demi-dieux de notre côté risque d'être compliqué sauf peut être avec Ethan.

Je suis fier de Luke, il m'a ramené ma fille et sans la blesse ou du moins physiquement mais mentalement j'en suis pas si sûr. Je sais que mon réveil et pour bientôt et que grâce à ma petite princesse nous allons gagner cette guerre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je sais que je suis sur le mont Orthys, grâce à Luke. Aussi le lieu est le QG des titans. Et par précaution j'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre. Une semaine que je suis ici et une semaine que je suis enfermée entre ces quatre murs je vais devenir folle. Les seuls personnes qui sont venus sont Ethan, Luke et quelques titans.

Je viens visiter Percy tous les jours. J'ai peur pour elle. Même si je sais qu'elle ne risque rien. Je l'aime et si elle devait mourir je la rejoindrais aussitôt.Les Titans la protège et que personne peut rentrer dans sa chambre sauf ceux qui ont la permission ce qui me rassure un peu. Aussi en ce moment entre Ethan et moi nous sommes en froid vu que je sais que lu aussi il a développer des sentiment pour Sephie.

Au début je considérais Perséphone comme une bonne amie voir ma meilleure amie mais plus je passe du temps avec elle plus mes sentiments à son égard se sont développés et je sais très bien que Luke l'aime aussi mais je ne peux pas aller contre mes propres sentiments et je ne pourrais certainement pas choisir entre elle et Luke


	4. Chapitre 3

Un an que j'ai rejoint les Titan, six mois que je peux sortir hors de ma chambre mais je ne peux toujours pas sortir du QG. Aussi Kronos m'est apparu en rêve et me dit que je suis sa fille et qu'il a demandé à Oceanus et Téthys de me bénir pour que je puisse passer pour une fille de Poséidon.

Luke est parti en mission en emmenant Grover.

Ethan était resté au mont Orthys avec moi. Durant ces quelques jours je me suis rapproché d'Ethan malgré les sentiments que j'ai pour Luke certains sentiments apparaissent pour Ethan. Je sais très bien que je dois rester fidèle à Luke et je sais aussi qu'Ethan si à des sentiments pour moi, il ne le dira jamais pour ne pas blessé Luke son meilleur ami.

Aussi sûrement pour ne pas me poser un dilemme qui nous fera souffrir tous trois.

En pensant à Ethan, il arrive avec deux boîtes de pizza et un D.V.D.

Je lui fais de la place dans mon lit. Il s'assoit à côté de mon lit après qu'il est mit le d.v.d et allumé le lecteur et la télévision.

À la fin du film,

« Merci Ethan pour la soirée

\- Je t'en prie princesse. Me répond-il d'un ton moqueur

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'être appelé comme cela. Dis-je en boudant.

\- Tu sais il faut que tu t'y habitue. Ton père sera bientôt parmi nous et les olympiens ne feront bientôt plus partient de ce monde. Dit Ethan avec sérieux.

Je sais. Je souffle. Mais j'aime pas quand c'est une personne que j'apprécie qui m'appelle comme ça. Et tu sais où en est la quête de Luke? J'ai eu aucun rêve depuis qu'il est parti.

\- Ils ont atteint l'île ils ont plus qu'à trouver la toison.

\- Merci Ethan. Bonne nuit à demain.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi dit-il en embrassant le haut de mon front et en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

C'est officiel j'aime aussi Ethan mais je ne peux pas trahir Luke. Je sais que c'est grâce à lui que je connais mes vrais origines et que je ne suis plus manipuler par les dieux.

Seul le temps et surtout mon cœur me dira qui j'aime vraiment.


End file.
